


Family Trades

by bitch_i_migth_be



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Chocolate chips are better than RAisinS in this household, Danny is getting some proper training bitches, F/M, Fenton Family Hunters AU, Fudge is life for the hunter, Gen, I Can change my mind so be careful, Little pleasures in life, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tagging as I go, Whatever rocks ur boat, You can read it as a pre-ship or just them joining forces to fuck up with Damian's Fam, but maybe both? 👀, hinted Danny Fenton/Damian Wayne, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_i_migth_be/pseuds/bitch_i_migth_be
Summary: When dad had decided to marry mom their paternal grandfather had discouraged it.Then mom proceeded to utilize her 9th degree black belt to hand his ass back to him and told him where he could shove his opinion.He had been way more agreeable after that.Or:As far as Gaspard Fenton was concerned, everything was going well.And then his grandson, who was not even out of high school or in special training, had gone and managed to murder himself. Half murdered.Whatever.That certainly had to be a record even for their family.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Damian Wayne, Danny Fenton & Paulina Sanchez
Comments: 55
Kudos: 247





	1. The Fentons

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened but it makes me happy.

When dad had decided to marry mom their paternal grandfather had discouraged it.

Then mom proceeded to utilize her 9th degree black belt to hand his ass back to him and told him where he could shove his opinion. 

He had been way more agreeable after that.

…

Thing is, the Fentons were Hunters. Just Hunters. With a capital H. Short and simple.

The ‘ghost’ part had come into play when little Jack Fenton, the son of the current head of the family, had decided that he was going to specialize on them. And really, it wasn’t that weird for a member of the family to focus on the hunting of a single species.

The problem? As far as all the other Fentons were concerned, ghosts didn’t exist. At least not in the sense that would qualify them to be hunted down by the fam. 

In all the generations of hunters that had preceded them, no one had ever encountered a proper ghost. Spirits? maybe. The occasional cold spot and psychophonies? yes, of course. But that was it. No murderous rampaging ghost or imminent takeovers. No one was getting hurt over the things. Getting the shit scared the fuck out of them? plenty. But not one of them was _really_ hurt. 

And the Fentons prided themselves in only dispatching someone -or something- if it was hurting innocent people. From goddamn werewolves to witches, or even normal humans. If they behaved, life could go on peacefully for everyone, but if they were causing shit to hit the fan then the hunters handled it. Easy peasy.

So, The Fenton Family had found three main purposes in life:

  1. Protect innocents -& their own, obviously-.
  2. Hunt down the best fudge recipes in the world.
  3. And lastly: Piss Ra’s Al Ghul the fuck off.



Gaspard Fenton, like all the previous patriarchs, took a sick pleasure on the last one.

And as much as Ra’s liked to bitch about them even he had to admit they were the best at what they did. Which, again, didn’t include fucking ghosts.

But alas, Garpard’s son had stubbornly stuck to his decision.

Considering the clumsiness of his dear child and his knack to get into a dangerous situation without even acknowledging it and somehow making them worse, maybe it was better for everyone’s blood pressure if he had his way and went to Wisconsin’s University to study engineering. 

It kept little Jackie away from the crossfire and his son had promised to design and send them blueprints for new equipment, and maybe with time, his son would come around and realize that ghosts were not really of any concern. Two birds with one stone and all that. 

He had not counted with one Vlad Masters, much less one Madeline Fritz. 

He really should have seen it coming. 

A Fenton was never that lucky. 

Those two had been like fule to his son's fire and all of Gaspard’s hopes for Jack to work as, say, a simple IT guy for the active hunters of the family may as well have been dust in the wind from that point. 

Jack had not been allowed to spill about the existence of other supernatural beings -the ones that COULD be real threats as far as the patriarch was concerned-, but ghosts were fair game and the triad had decided to go wild with their thesis.

That had not ended well for Vladimir, the poor lad.

This business was not without its casualties, as some learned the hard way.

In the end, his son had fallen hopelessly in love with Miss Madeline. Even with Gaspard’s initial reluctance -because really, ghosts, for the love of everything holy wtf where they thinking- he had been, um, properly dissuaded. At least her daughter-in-law could take proper care of his dofus of a son. 

Beggars can’t be choosers. 

So once married into the family, one Madeline Fenton had been finally privy to the family trade, and while she had been ecstatic about the logistics of such a thing and all the probabilities, she, as her now-husband, had stuck religiously-ha- to ghost research. 

When the little rascals he had for grandchildren had entered the picture, the only thing that Maddie had put her foot down about was informing them about what really went down with Jack’s side of the family. Too dangerous for her babies, she said.

How that made sense, when the woman was trying to find a ghost realm to start shit up with the ‘the obviously evil and emotionless beings’, Gaspar didn’t know- but it kept the children safe(or as safe as they could be in that household), and there was never a single line of succession for the next family head, anyway, the one with more experience -and desire to fuck shit up for the Al Ghuls, never forget-, was the one who took the reins, regardless of their gender. They weren’t picky. There wasn’t time for frivolities. 

So the family conceded, and everyone kept going with their business, sending the occasional gifts, new fudge recipes, postcards from exotic or boring places, some parties, and the occasional protection detail in Amity from time to time in case the Al Ghul’s tried to go murder happy. 

As far as Gaspard was concerned, everything was going well. 

And then his grandson, who was not even out of high school or in special training, had gone and managed to murder himself. Half murdered.

Whatever.

That certainly had to be a record even for their family.

Now it appeared that ghosts were going to be a bigger problem than they had anticipated. It was a good thing they had all those blueprints. They should have stopped Jackie from researching in the first place, but megh, hindsight is 20/20. 

As for Danno, the kid had been running himself ragged behind his parents’ backs trying to control the onslaught of ghosts on Amity, and that just wasn’t going to cut it. 

Gaspard toyed with the idea of bringing this development to the attention of his son and daughter-in-law, but with the opinion they carried concerning ghost -wanting to tear apart and dissect beings they could not say for sure were evil, for crying out loud- he was not sure it was the best option. At least for the moment. 

The Family elders had agreed. 

And, even if the hunters had no experience with ghosts before this, learning on the run was part of the fun, a Family didn’t survive and got a reputation if it didn’t know how to adapt. And the Fentons were the best for this kind of shit show.

The civilian approach had obviously no worked for the kid - _surprise, surprise_ -, so maybe it was time to bring his grandson into the real hunting grounds.

And, who knows, he had heard Ra’s Al Ghul had a grandchild now. 

Heh.

Maybe they could arrange a play date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fentons have been around as long as the Al Ghuls, nowhere as powerful because Fenton Luck, but they are everywhere.
> 
> So Ra’s like ‘these goddamn cockroaches’  
> And Gaspar is like ‘Keep talking Mr. Raisin


	2. Wanna Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, This probably, most definitely really, will eventually end up having hints of Danny/Damian, just hints. At first, I wasn't planning on it but Damian has been nagging me about 'revenge served cold' and whatnot and apparently Danny is a great accessory for it and totally willing to play along.
> 
> Who the fuck knew.

Technically speaking, Danny just _knew_ he should **_not_** have been allowed to be the sole person in charge of this kind of situation under any circumstances.

As a Fenton, the teen had been taught from a young age about the true value that laid behind teamwork.

And being yelled at by his friends — who were safe and far away from the psycho ghost of the hour — about how he was doing this and that wrong _when they didn’t have a fucking clue either_. was. not. teamwork.

It was too damn easy to talk when you were not the one getting wrecked against the subsoil.

The was a _thing_ now.

_yay_. 

But evidently, suddenly getting ghost powers made him the perfect, and only, candidate allowed — _more like obliged_ , he pouted and grumbled bitterly under his breath — to call the shots, or at least that was what Sam thought. Neither he nor Tucker had not been so sure, but you try and be the one to contradict Sam Manson. 

For all the bravado his friends tried to display, it was obvious they were scared, no matter how much Sam tried — and failed — to hide it. The fear was understandable, considering the amount of almost kidnappings-by-ghost Danny had to rescue them from.

In the beginning, Danny had been afraid too, but by the second week, he was too fucking tired and annoyed to keep giving fucks anymore. 

Also, the less time he invested in thinking about his perpetually acquired Schrodinger's cat cosplay the better for his psyche.

In the time since the- _incident,_ the half-ghost had managed to get his ass kicked around most times that he would have liked, an honor normally reserved to his grandpa —and only his grandpa — during their occasional lessons. This lessons, under more normal circumstances, would mean that he could take care of himself alright, but he still didn’t know how to control his new powers, and having them flaring suddenly and then giving zero signals of existence in the next moment was throwing him off his rhythm.

His ego was starting to look like mashed potatoes.

He could not keep going like this anymore, something was going to give sooner or later. 

But considering that his other best course of action was telling his parents, who were _very_ vocal preachers of ghost’s evilness, their lack of feelings, and the usefulness of dissection as a research tool- 

Well.

Maybe not, then.

Currently, he was alone — finally —, and limping on his way home. Or at least he had managed to make it look like a limp to hide the fact that half his goddamn leg had gone intangible on him. He was getting tired of this shit. 

He paused a moment and pretended to lean against the wall with all the air of a person defeated by the circumstances. He took a casual look around him and started the categorical and subtle searching. 

He had not spotted a single member of his dad’s family side since all this mess had started, and it was starting to worry him. 

While growing up, he had become accustomed to watching random members of his family pop up from time to time, at first he had not noticed, because his dad's side of the family seemed to greatly enjoy hide & go seek, but eventually he had caught on. 

Albeit discovered, they never specified what they were doing, but they always brought him little knick-knacks to give him as a reward if he found them, so he decided he may as well join the little game they had going on. 

The only downside to this was that other people never noticed what he was looking —or giggling — at. It had given him a kind of reputation around Amity. 

Being known as _the loony one_ in a family of ghost hunters was quite the feat. 

Danny got sidetracked from his thoughts when he caught sight of the A-listers making their way towards him down the street. They didn’t notice him at first, as bottled-up as most of them were in their snobby chit chat, but inevitably one of them caught sight of him and alerted the others.

They froze mid-step. 

The young Fenton turned his head towards them slowly and gave a jaunty little wave. 

The effect was instantaneous. Some of them let out tiny screams as they scrambled over each other to flee the same way they had come.

_Ok, maybe not much of a downside_ , he thought, trying to contain his giggles. 

He was proud of that one.

The only one who had not made a run for it was Paulina, whos was, at the moment, rolling her eyes so hard he was awed they didn't just pop out of her skull. 

_It was a good thing she is normally the one leading the procession of A-listers or they may have trampled all over her and there would have been blood to pay._ Danny thought fondly. 

When they were little, she had been the only one smart enough to bother asking what the hell was going on with him. At the time she had pouted something hard. She didn’t like not knowing things. Plus, she liked dynamic games, which were the ones normally dominated by the boys who wouldn't let her play along, so she was getting sooooo bored. 

And the Fenton kid seemed to be having a lot of fun on his own. She just _needed_ to know his secrets.

He didn’t have any reason to not tell her, so he did. If anyone else had bothered to ask he would have told them too, but they didn’t, so he didn’t. 

The Fenton toddler explained the unofficial rules of their improvised little game to the Sanchez toddler. 

She had never told anyone. Because, even at that age, someone like Paulina appreciated the power knowledge held.

And, contrary to expectations, she had ended up joining in on the game, his family had been a little hesitant about it at first. But after the little girl kept subtly beaming at herself after catching one of them they couldn't help themselves. These kids were adorable. 

If anyone in amity had bothered to pay attention, they would have noticed that there was more than one kid stealing glances of their surroundings now, but alas, no one noticed. And now one little girl was getting little knick-knacks to match the ones Danny got. 

As they grew up, they had kept the game going, getting harder with time, and as such both children had turned up and refined their subtle scannings. By this point, no matter what Danny did, the residents of Amity were wary of him. 

The same couldn’t be said of the newcomers, tourists, or occasional passers-by.

It was fun to watch the citizens try to warn them whenever Danny was around. 

Paulina made fun of him for this whenever she had the time to spare. Not so much in words as in smug/amused glances thrown his way. This had, when Sam had moved over and befriended him, caused a _big misunderstanding._

A misunderstanding that neither Danny nor Paulina bothered to correct. And thus, evolved into a farce of a rivalry between the two girls.

Fenton and Sanchez, both Drama Queens on their own right, made a great theatrical production out of it. It helped to emphasize their positions as polar opposites on the social scale and hide in plain sight the fact that they were friends. 

Under any other circumstances hiding being friends would most likely end up with one of the sides hurt, but with the time, hiding this friendship from everyone else - except the members of the constantly rotating Fenton Family Squad, who were really invested in their antics. And their own families, more out of necessity than anything else - was as much a game as the first one who had made them end up like this. 

In other words. This shit had gotten out of control and they wouldn’t be the ones giving out explanations.

Paulina thought it would be a right pain, and if the people didn’t notice on their own then they didn’t deserve to know anyway.

Danny had agreed. 

When they hit high school, the Hispanic girl had fallen in love with cheerleading and had decided to go full-queen bee on the school’s behind. She had 80% of them all eating from her cutely-manicured-palm. She had acknowledged her shortcoming as not having the proper angle to work the other 20% properly and had promptly recruited Danny under the table so he could deal with the rest. 

It had worked. 

Not a thing went on in that school without her or Danny knowing about it.

They didn’t know the Fam could make such good impressions of proud parent bears. 

Fingers being snapped in front of his face brought him back at the present. 

The teenage girl in full cheerleader regalia in front of him was frowning at him in disapproval, but he knew her too well to fall for it, the light amusement in her eyes betrayed her. 

“Would you _please_ stop scaring my thralls away? I had plans for them” she grumbled to the smiling boy. 

“Scaring? I just waved at you” the girl’s pursing lips only brought forward a strong urge to laugh. He refrained. It wouldn’t do to get slapped right now. 

While the young Fenton fought valiantly against the suicidal urges, the girl’s eyes started running up and down his body noticing the rumpled clothes and the severe case of nest hair he had managed to develop since this morning. Her sharp eyes lingered briefly on his leg.

“At least this will give us time to talk about your fashion choices” Paulina huffed. Danny sobered up and put all his attention back on her. Paulina beamed. “At least the thing doesn’t have your dad’s face this time.” she teased before twirling on her heel, tossing her hair over her shoulder and power walking away.

He couldn’t keep his mirth in check this time.

_Of **c**_ _**ourse** _ _she would notice._

At least this week would not be a total boomer.

-.-.-.-

Gaspard Fenton chuckled under his breath while he watched the children make the power walk, and ‘limp’, respectively down the street with his binoculars. 

He had known the girl had talent. From many reports back in his office and his personal experience watching the two children go at it while keeping everyone else none the wiser. But he hadn’t expected her to take something like this so well. Most civilians would be quaking on the spot already. 

Hmm.

He lowered the binoculars and started rubbing his chin. He had hoped to get at least three potential partners out of this scouting, but one partner for little Danno was better than none. 

And best of all, his grandson was already used to causing havoc by her side. 

A large shark smile took over his face.

  
_He_ **_loved it_ ** _when fresh blood entered the family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie might have put her foot down about spilling the supernatural beans to the children, but she never specified anything, and subterfuge was an old friend to the Fentons. It didn’t help that some members started visiting Amity even when it wasn’t their turn to keep watch. It helped even less that Danny took to their little games like a duck to water. 
> 
> Paulina just decided to crash the party. Honestly, I didn’t even see her coming.
> 
> Sneaky little shit.
> 
> ‘Paulina Fenton’ might just end up being a reality made true by collective adoption into the family. 
> 
> If Danny doesn’t ask her first.
> 
> I ship it like FedEx.


End file.
